SuperSmall?
by winchester.sister
Summary: Crossover sama Smallville. Bingung mau ngasih judul apa, jadi ya gitu deh!


Dean Winchester menghentikan impalanya persis di depan papan tanda "SELAMAT DATANG DI KOTA SMALLVILLE."

"Ada apa Dean? Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Sam mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop begitu sadar mobil mereka tak lagi berjalan.

"Mobilnya mogok lagi! Biar kuperiksa," kata Dean dengan muka masam.

"Sudahlah Dean, mobil ini kan sudah tua, wajar kan kalau dia sering mogok," Hibur Sam melihat wajah kakaknya tertekuk.

"Hei, jangan samakan impalaku ini dengan mobil yang lainnya! Mobil ini istimewa tahu..."

"Ya... ya... terserah kaulah," Sam memotong perkataan Dean yang sudah sering didengarnya tentang impala kesayangan Dean.

"Bitch!" kata Dean sambil menuju bagasi dan mengambil alat-alat mekaniknya.

"Jerk!" jawab Sam.

"Dean, kenapa kita tidak telepon 911 saja?" usul Sam tiba – tiba saat Dean sedang mengutak – atik mobilnya, sebagian kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobil.

"Untuk apa?" jawab Dean sambil memilah-milah alat mekaniknya di bagasi.

"Untuk memanggil petugas bengkel agar mobilmu diangkut ke bengkel..."

"Benar juga! Mana handphone-mu?" tanya Dean pada Sam.

"HP-ku masih rusak! Aku masih belum sempat memeperbaikinya waktu kita mampir di Metropolis kemarin," Jawab Sam.

"Memangnya HP-mu kenapa?" tambah Sam.

"Hehe... tertinggal di kamar mandi motel, sepertinya..." kata Dean sambil tersenyum agak merasa bersalah.

Sam menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara merubah sifat pikun kakaknya yang satu ini.

Dean mengangkat bahu. Sebentar kemudian Dean sudah sibuk lagi dengan mesin-mesin mobil impalanya itu sedangkan Sam hanya melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

Hari itu mereka datang ke Smallville karena merasa menemukan kasus tentang pembunuhan aneh di sebuah taman hiburan di suatu kota yang hanya mengambil hati korbannya tanpa luka yang lain sama sekali. Bahkan, darah saat mengambil hati itu pun tidak ada. Dan semua korbannya adalah laki-laki. Karena melihat keanehan itulah mereka mengira hal itu perbuatan demon.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang kesulitan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Sam. Bahkan kepala Dean sampai terbentur kap mobilnya! Mereka lalu menoleh, melihat sesosok tubuh tinggi besar menjulang di hadapan mereka. Tingginya mungkin hampir sama dengan Sam, dan badannya besar berotot seperti pemain futbol dengan rambut hitam pendek.

"Ya, mobil kami sedang mogok. Bisa tolong antarkan kami ke motel terdekat di kota ini?" jawab Sam juga ramah.

"Mmm... bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal di rumahku saja. Gratis kok! Kebetulan ibuku sedang ke Metropolis selama beberapa minggu ini jadi aku hanya tinggal sendiri..."

"Tentu saja kami mau!" jawab Dean semangat.

"Maaf, kami tak mau merepotkan..." potong Sam. Tapi belum selesai Sam berbicara, Dean menariknya menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Come on, Sammy! Kapan lagi kita dapat tawaran menginap gratis di kota asing begini? Lagipula kita dalam masa-masa menghemat kan?"

"Justru karena ini kota asing makanya kita tidak boleh langsung menerima saja bantuan orang lain yang tak dikenal. Mungkin saja dia punya niat tidak baik pada kita atau justru dia orang yang membunuh orang-orang di Smallville ini dan bermaksud mengincar kita."

"Sammy, please! Kita bukan anak kecil lagi yang dilarang dekat-dekat orang asing kan? Kita sama-sama memiliki keahlian untuk membela diri. Apa lagi yang kau takutkan?" Dean meyakinkan Sam.

Sam langsung menyerah begitu melihat tatapan puppy eyes Dean. "hh... baiklah!"

"Yesss...!" kata Dean yang lagsung menuju pemuda itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Kami mau kok menginap di rumahmu..." jawab Dean.

"Baiklah, ambil barang-barang kalian, mobilnya nanti kuambil dengan trukku," kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Kenapa tidak panggil petugas bengkel saja. Kau ada hp?" tanya Dean yang tak bisa meninggalkan impalanya terdampar begitu saja di pinggir jalan.

"Sayangnya hp-ku tertinggal di rumah. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang mencuri mobil ini kok, karena sangat sedikit orang - orang yang lewat sini," jawab pemuda itu santai.

Di perjalanan...

"Oh ya, dari tadi kan kita belum kenalan. Aku Dean Winchester, dan dia adikku Sammy. Kau?" kata Dean sambil mengulurkan tangannya ramah.

"Sam" ralat Sam buru-buru karena tak ingin dipanggil Sammy.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Namaku Clark Kent. Tapi kalian bisa panggil aku Clark saja," katanya sambil menerima uluran tangan Dean, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Sam yang diterima dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan dari Sam.

"Jadi, apa keperluan kalian kesini? Apa karena kasus pembunuhan di taman hiburan itu juga?" tanya Clark.

"Yap! Memangnya banyak orang yang kesini karena kasus itu juga ya?" tanya Sam.

"Lumayan! Kebanyakan hanya ingin meliput untuk berita atau klub-klub semacam detektif begitulah! Tapi sekarang sudah jarang yang datang lagi," jawab Clark tak acuh.

Dean memandang ladang yang sangat luas yang ada di hadapannya dengan mulut terbuka. Dan di tengah ladang itu terdapat rumah bercat merah dan satu rumah terpisah yang mungkin gudang. Sedangkan sekeliling mereka hanya hanya ladang luas dan sedikit rumah di sekitarnya.

"Welcome to my house!" kata Clark.

"Wow, luas sekali!" kata Dean terkagum-kagum

"Kau mengurus ladang ini sendirian? Apa tidak repot?" tanya Sam.

"Aku tidak mengurusnya sendirian kok! Ada beberapa warga sini yang membantuku mengurus ladang ini. Nah, ayo masuk!" katanya setelah Clark membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian juga tertarik pada pembunuhan itu?" tanya Clark setelah mereka ada di dapurnya.

"Mmm, ya karena kami ini pem..."

"Ehm.. kami ini cuma detektif yang ingin mencoba menyelidiki kasus ini saja kok!" potong Sam buru-buru sebelum Dean keceplosan bicara tentang siapa mereka sebenarnya.

"Maaf, kami mau ke kamar dulu ya, capek! Permisi..." pamit Sam buru - buru sambil menarik tangan Dean dengan paksa.

"Baiklah, aku juga mau keluar sebentar, kalau perlu apa-apa kalian bisa ambil sendiri kan?" kata Clark mengiringi langkah Sam dan Dean menuju tangga, Sam dan Dean hanya mengangguk.

Di kamar...

"Dean, kau sudah gila ya? Mau bilang pada Clark kalau kita ini pemburu!" kata Sam sangat kesal saat mereka sudah ada di kamar.

"Lho? Kapan aku mau mengatakan kalau kita ini pemburu? Aku kan mau bilang kalau kita itu pembuat novel yang sedang mencari bahan untuk dijadikan cerita..." jawab Dean dengan tampang innocent.

Sam langsung menepuk keningnya pelan, "novelis Dean. Kenapa kau bilangnya pembuat novel sih? Kupikir kau akan bilang siapa kita sebenarnya."

"Sorry, aku kan nggak tahu apa namanya. Lagipula aku tak akan sebodoh itu kan bilang ke semua orang tentang siapa kita sebenarnya..."

"Ya... benar..." jawab Sam setengah melamun.

"Ada apa Sammy?" tanya Dean heran melihat perubahan raut wajah Sam yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku... masih merasakan firasat tidak enak pada Clark," Kata Sam pelan.

"Firasat? Firasat apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang kita hadapi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu..."

Tiba-tiba Dean tertawa, "Kenapa? Apa itu aneh?"

"Jelas saja aneh! Biasanya kau itu tak pernah curiga pada siapapun dan hal-hal buruk apapun, kau selalu positive thinking, Sammy! Sangat aneh melihatmu merasa curiga pada Clark. Apalagi dia sudah menolong kita. Sudahlah Sammy, lebih baik kita fokus saja pada kasus yang sedang kita hadapi."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang kasus yang kita hadapi, semalam ada korban baru. Lihat ini..." kata Sam memberikan laptopnya pada Dean, memperlihatkan situs sebuah berita yang menyatakan ada lagi yang tewas di taman hiburan Smallville.

"Bagaimana kalau kita periksa taman sumber masalah itu?" ajak Dean.

"Ya sudah, ayo!"

Di perjalanan...

"Ternyata ladangnya memang sangat luas!" kata Dean masih terkagum-kagum saat melewati sisi lain ladang milik Clark.

"Iya, tapi kok sepertinya gersang sekali ya?"

"Whateverlah... oh, shit!" Dean nyaris jatuh tersandung sesuatu. Sam mengambilnya, "Batu?" nadanya seakan meragukan benda yang dipegangnya itu.

"Iya itu batu, memangnya kenapa?" kata Dean masih kesal karena kaget nyaris jatuh hanya karena sebuah batu.

"Batu ini warnanya hijau, lho..."

"Lalu?"

"Apa tidak aneh? Batu apa yang warnanya hijau begini?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak mengerti tentang batu-batuan sih! Kau kan si kutu bukunya!" kata Dean setengah mengejek.

"Biar kubawa saja," Kata Sam tanpa menghiraukan kekesalan kakaknya.

"Terserahlah. Nah, itu dia taman hiburannya. Tapi masih sepi..."kata Dean agak kecewa.

"Mungkin karena masih siang," Sam menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudah, kita kesini lagi nanti malam saja..." kata Dean sambil membalik arah menuju rumah...

"Tapi Dean..." Sam berkata sambil mengejar langkah Dean.

"Sudahlah... lagipula sekarang hanya ada sedikit orang, kalau malam kan kita bisa lebih efektif bertanya pada siapa saja..."

"Baiklah..." Sam menjawab dan mengikuti langkah Dean menuju rumah Clark.

Tapi, betapa kagetnya mereka berdua saat masuk rumah dan melihat ada seorang wanita di dapur rumah itu. 'Bukannya Clark bilang tadi kalau dia hanya tinggal sendiri? lalu dia siapa?' tanya Sam dalam hati. Dan wanita di hadapan mereka juga sepertinya sama kagetnya dengan Sam dan Dean. Wanita berambut pirang pendek itu bahkan sempat mengambil sapu di dekatnya untuk dijadikan senjata.

"Si... siapa kalian?" tanya wanita itu. Nada ketakutan sedikit terdengar dalam suaranya.

"He...hei...hei... calm down... aku Dean Winchester dan dia adikku, Sammy. Kami ini tamunya Clark Kent, pemilik rumah ini. Kau sendiri?" kata Dean menenangkan wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku Chloe... Chloe Sullivan, teman Clark. Kalian benar tamunya?" tanya Chloe lagi agak kurang yakin.

"Ya...tentu saja!" jawab Dean meyakinkan Chloe.

"Kenapa Clark tidak bilang ya tadi?" kata Chloe setengah berbisik. Dan sepertinya Sam dan Dean tidak mendengarnya.

"Mmm oh ya, apa kau akan menurunkan sapu itu atau akan terus memegangnya sampai Clark datang?" tanya Dean setengah bercanda.

"Ah...oh...oh ya... maaf," Chloe jadi salah tingkah.

"Jadi, kau hanya temannya saja? Atau jangan-jangan kau lebih dari temannya..." Ledek Dean untuk mencairkan suasana.

Wajah Chloe agak memerah, "Aku memang hanya temannya saja kok! Lagipula Clark kan sudah punya pacar..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Clark kok belum pulang juga ya?" tanya Sam disela-sela percakapan mereka.

"Clark sudah pulang dari tadi kok, Sammy!" jawab Chloe cepat.

"Please, just Sam." Kata Sam yang langsung menoleh pada Dean karena tidak terima dipanggil seperti itu.

"Oh, maaf," Chloe lagi-lagi salah tingkah.

"Jadi dimana Clark?" tanya Dean.

"Dia sedang ada di gudang, sedang membetulkan mobil yang entah milik siapa," Jawabnya.

"Oh, impalaku!" kata Dean yang langsung berlari ke arah gudang.

"Clark, kau sudah bawa impalaku?" tanya Dean begitu masuk gudang.

"Oh, hai Dean! Ya, aku baru saja selesai membetulkan mesinnya. Sekarang mobilmu sudah bisa jalan lagi."

"Thank's Clark," Dean tersenyum pada Clark dan impalanya.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya? Menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Clark sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya dan masih sibuk mengelap tangannya dari oli.

"Kami tidak menemukan apa-apa. Oh ya, taman hiburan itu hanya buka malam hari ya?"

"Iya. Kudengar, pembunuhan itu selalu terjadi di taman hiburan itu kan?"

"Begitulah... hei, kalian berdua sedang apa? Sammy, bisa juga akhirnya kau membuat satu cewek dekat denganmu!" goda Dean pada adiknya yang langsung membuat pipi Sam dan Chloe memerah.

"Bukan begitu!" sergah Sam agak gugup. "Kami sedang menyelidiki kasus yang kita tangani itu. Dan kami menemukan fakta lain. Ternyata, selain pembunuhan itu laki-laki saja, pembunuhan itu juga hanya terjadi pada laki-laki yang sedang bertengkar dengan pasangannya. Kebanyakan karena laki-lakinya ketahuan selingkuh. Dan pembunuhan itu juga hanya terjadi pada tanggal-tanggal 9,13 dan 21. kami coba cari-cari arti tanggal-tanggal itu tapi tidak ditemukan petunjuk apapun mengenai hal itu."

"Sudah coba cari pembunuhan seperti itu diantara tanggal-tanggal itu?" tanya Dean.

"Itu dia masalahnya, kita sudah cari semua tangal-tanggal itu tapi tak ada kasus seperti itu. Dan parahnya lagi, tak pernah ada kasus orang yang dibunuh dengan mengambil hati tanpa darah seperti itu sepanjang sejarah di Smallville ini," Jelas Sam.

"Memangnya kenapa kalian harus mencari kasus yang sama persis terjadi beberapa tahun lalu?" tanya Clark ikut nimbrung.

"Mmm, kami hanya berpikir mungkin saja triknya sama seperti pembunuhan yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu kan?" Sam menggunakan alasan yang sudah dipakainya pada Chloe tadi pada Clark.

Ting...tong...

Suara bel pintu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Clark segera menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Lana?" katanya dan langsung menyambut wanita itu masuk ke dapurnya. Dean terbengong-bengong memandangi wanita itu seperti baru pertama kali melihat yang namanya 'wanita' sampai Sam menyikut pinggangnya dan membuat Dean kembali ke alam nyata.

"Hey, kenalkan ini Dean dan Sam, teman baruku. Dean, Sam, ini Lana. Dia ini, um... pacarku," Katanya malu-malu.

"Halo...!" sapanya ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut semangat oleh Dean.

"Ehm.." suara deheman Clark membuat tangan Dean reflek melepas tangan Lana setelah memegangnya cukup lama, dan membuat Lana dan Chloe tertawa perlahan.

"Nice to meet you," Kata Sam bersalaman sebentar dengan Lana.

"Baiklah, kami mau ke kamar dulu... permisi...!" kata Sam lagi sambil menarik tangan Dean yang masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Lana dan menuju kamar mereka.

"Dean, apa-apaan kau tadi!" bentak Sam begitu sampai di kamar mereka.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sangat... cantik. Dia itu tipeku Sam."

"Tapi dia itu pacar Clark, Dean!"

"Selama cincin pernikahan belum melekat di jari gadis cantik itu, aku masih bisa berusaha kan?"

Sam memukul keningnya pelan dengan frustasi. Dia tak sanggup menangani sifat Dean yang satu ini. "Terserah kaulah Dean!" katanya dan langsung kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Malam harinya...

"Wah, ramai sekali tempat ini! Apa mereka tidak takut dengan pembunuh itu?" tanya Dean heran.

"Mereka lebih tertarik dengan legenda taman ini daripada pembunuhan yang baru-baru ini terjadi..." jelas Chloe.

"Legenda?"

"Ya, legenda bahwa orang yang menyatakan cinta di bawah pohon itu maka akan menjadi pasangan yang langgeng..." jawab Chloe sambil menunjuk pohon yang dimaksud. Pohon itu cukup besar dan rimbun, dengan beberapa bangku taman di bawahnya.

Dean hanya ber-"ooo" ria mendengar penjelasan chloe.

"Ingat Dean, kita harus waspada dan memperhatikan laki-laki yang ada di sini, mungkin saja ada diantara mereka adalah korban berikutnya, atau kalau ada gerakan mencurigakan seseorang, mungkin saja itu pelakunya!" Sam mengingatkan kakaknya.

"Kau saja yang memperhatikan laki-laki, aku sih tidak tertarik. Biar aku jaga pasangannya," Jawab Dean santai.

"Dean!" Sam berbicara dengan nada setengah kesal dan berkacak pinggang, tak tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran kakaknya.

"Ok, ok, aku juga akan memperhatikan para prianya, puas?"

"Hei... hei... kenapa sih kalian malah bertengkar. Come on guys, serius dong!" kata Chloe menengahi.

"It wasn't my fault," Sam berbicara sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Tenang saja, aku juga akan melakukan tugasku kok!" Dean menenangkan yang lainnya.

"Emm... maaf aku mau ke toilet dulu, kalian pergilah duluan, nanti kita berkumpul lagi disini 1 jam lagi," Kata Clark yang langsung pergi, bahkan Chloe belum sempat bertanya kemana Clark akan pergi selama 1 jam kedepan setelah dari toilet. Mungkin karena kebelet?

"Jadi, sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Sam setelah Clark tak terlihat lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kelompoknya kita bagi 2 saja biar lebih efektif? Aku dan Lana akan pergi ke sebelah sana lalu Sam dan Chloe ke sana," usul Dean sambil menunjuk arah yang dimaksudnya.

"Baiklah," Kata Lana setuju. Dean langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Ya sudah," Sam setuju saja. Sedangkan Chloe hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengan Clark?" tanya Dean saat mereka sedah berpencar dengan Sam.

"Sekitar 2 tahun," Jawab Lana.

"Wow, awet sekali. Apa tidak bosan?"

"Saat bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, kau tak kan pernah merasa bosan bersamanya."

Dean langsung menunduk. "Kenapa Dean?" tanya Lana yang melihat ekspresi wajah Dean yang langsung berubah setelah mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"Nothing!" katanya dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Sepertinya disini tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Hei, itu Clark! Clark..." teriak Lana yang melihat Clark berjalan dengan cepat.

"Clark..." panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarmu. Sudahlah, toh nanti kita bertemu dengannya 1 jam lagi," Dean menenangkan Lana.

"Tapi dia berjalan sangat cepat, seperti sesdang terburu-buru..."

"Mungkin dia mau ke toilet lagi. Itu arah ke toilet kan?"

"Atau mungkin dia sedang mengejar atau dikejar oleh pembunuh itu," Kata seseorang di belakang Dean. Dean langsung terlonjak kaget mendengarnya, begitu juga Lana.

"Oh, kau Sam! Kupikir siapa. Kenapa mengagetkanku sih?" kata Dean setengah kesal.

"Maaf. Kami tadi sedang berkeliling dan melihat Clark, tapi begitu dipanggil malah langsung pergi," Kata Sam menjelaskan.

"Dan sepertinya dari sorot matanya juga ada yang berbeda, seperti sedang dikendalikan! Aku melihatnya sekilas tadi," Lana menambahkan.

"Oh shit! Jangan-jangan dia kerasukan. Ayo kita kejar Sam!" kata Dean yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Lana dan Chloe.

"Kalian tunggu disini saja, kami akan kembali," Sam masih sempat berbicara pada Lana dan Chloe sebelum ikut berlari di belakang Dean.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Lana pada Chloe.

"Kita ikuti dia!" kata Chloe yang langsung berlari disusul Lana di belakangnya.

"Dimana dia Dean?"

"Sial, kita kehilangan jejaknya," Dean memaki.

"Tapi dia pasti masih di sekitar taman ini. Kita berpencar dan kalau ketemu langsung hubungi," Usul Sam.

"Baiklah," Dean langsung berlari lagi. Sam juga berlari berlawanan arah dengan Sam.

"Dimana mereka Chloe?" Lana bertanya setelah beberapa menit mereka berlari tapi tak menemukan Sam dan Dean.

"Entahlah. Oh, itu Sam!" Chloe berseru.

"Ayo kita kesana!" katanya lagi.

"Sam, what's going on? Mana Dean?" tanya Chloe setelah berada cukup dekat dengan Sam.

"Kita sedang berpencar mencari Clark. Tapi sudah berkali-kali aku mengelilingi taman ini tapi tetap tak menemukannya..." Sam terlihat frustasi.

Sementara itu Dean terhenti di sebuah tempat semacam gua yang masih berada di area taman hiburan itu. Dean terhenti karena melihat pemandangan yang sangat tak bisa dipercaya di hadapannya. Dia melihat Clark sedang memegang hati seorang pria yang sudah tergeletak mati hadapannya.

Selama beberapa detik Dean masih terbengong tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tapi dia buru-buru tersadar. 'Mungkin dia kerasukan!' pikirnya. Segera saja dia mengambil air suci dari kantungnya dan berlari mendekati Clark.

"Got it, bitch!" katanya sambil menyiram air suci itu padanya. Clark tak bereaksi apa-apa. Hanya diam memandangi Dean dengan tatapan hampa.

Dean kaget. Ternyata dia bukan demon. Ternyata Clark tidak kerasukan. Berarti dialah yang selama ini membunuh pria-pria itu. Baru saja Dean berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba ada suara lain, suara seorang wanita.

"Dean Winchester, bisa juga kau menemukan tempat pembunuhan ini," Kata suara wanita yang sosoknya tidak terlihat itu.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Dean pada sosok yang tak terlihat itu.

"Seluruh penghuni neraka pasti tahu tentang Dean Winchester, kakak dari calon pemimpin baru kami, sekaligus teman kami, sebentar lagi. Tinggal 3 bulan lagi bukan, Dean? Teman-temanku sudah tak sabar menunggumu di neraka nanti," kata suara itu.

"Tunjukkan dirimu, bitch!" terik Dean kesal.

Lalu munculah seorang wanita berambut sebahu dan seluruh matanya hitam, tanda kalau Ia sedang dirasuki. Namun, wajahnya sangat pucat, seperti orang mati.

Clark memberikan hati itu pada wanita itu, yang langsung diremas iblis itu berkeping-keping dengan tatapan sangat kesal.

"Clark, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau melakukan ini untuknya?" tanya Dean tak mengerti. Tapi Clark tak juga menjawab pertanyaan Dean. Wajahnya datar, seperti terhipnotis.

"Percuma Dean, dia tak kan mendengarmu. Dia sedang berada di bawah kekuasaanku," Jawab wanita itu mewakili Clark.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, bitch!" Dean bertanya kesal pada wanita itu.

"Oh, please stop call me like that! aku hanya memanfaatkan kekuatannya saja kok! Nah Clark, bunuh dia. Tapi secara perlahan, biar dia merasakan sakitnya dulu... kau pantas merasakannya Dean, karena kau selalu mempermainkan hati wanita-wanita yang kau temui. Kau harus mati seperti Misley!" kata wanita itu memerintah pada Clark. Lalu Clark maju menghampiri Dean, Dean sendiri mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung.

Tiba-tiba Clark berlari ke arah Dean sangat cepat, begitu cepatnya sampai Dean sendiri tidak tahu kapan Clark sudah ada di sebelahnya, dan mencekik lehernya.

"Khh...akh..." kata Dean kesakitan.

"Bagaimana Dean, rasanya menyenangkan bukan? Dengan adanya Clark disini, kau tak kan bisa mengirimku kembali ke neraka..." katanya dengan diiringi tawa kemenangan dari bibirnya.

"Dean!" teriak seseorang. Ternyata itu Sam.

"S...Sam... Go...!" Dean berkata dengan susah payah. Clark mencekiknya lebih keras lagi dan Dean kembali berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Clark dan kakakku!" teriak Sam dan langsung menembak wanita itu dan Clark, tapi hanya wanita itu yang merasa kesakitan oleh peluru garam Sam, sementara Clark bergeming, malah makin mengencangkan cekikannya pada Dean hingga muka Dean mulai membiru.

Sam sempat kaget selama beberapa saat melihat Clark tidak kesakitan dengan peluru garamnya, yang berarti Clark tidak kerasukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sam? Kenapa kau tembak wanita itu dan Clark memakai garam? Dan kenapa wanita itu kesakitan dengan garam?" tanya Lana tak mengerti.

"Dia demon," Kata Chloe setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku pernah membaca sekilas situs-situs supernatural tentang demon, dan disana dikatakan kalau iblis tak tahan pada garam dan air suci," Jelasnya lagi.

"Sam, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Lana lagi pada Sam.

"Kita harus menolong Dean!" kata Sam yang hendak berlari ke arah Clark dan Dean yang sekarang sedang dipukul bertubi-tubi, tapi Chloe memegang tangannya, menghentikan Sam.

"Percuma Sam, dia itu sangat-sangat kuat. Kau tak kan bisa menghentikannya," Chloe memperingatkan Sam.

"Tapi dia tetap manusia kan? Kalau aku dan Dean pasti bisa melawannya," Sam berkata sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Chloe tapi Chloe tak mau melepaskannya.

"Dia bukan manusia biasa Sam," Chole berkata padanya dengan pelan, tapi Sam masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sam bertanya heran.

"Dia... berasal dari planet yang berbeda dengan kita. Kekuatannya... berkali-kali lipat dari kita. Badannya sekeras mesin dan pukulannya bisa langsung meremukkan tulang-tulang kita, matanya bisa mengeluarkan api, dan masih banyak lagi kekuatan luar biasanya," Kata chloe. Sam keget. Terlebih Lana yang mengetahui bahwa pacarnya selama ini bukanlah manusia.

"Terserah dia mau sekeras besi atau apapun, yang jelas aku harus menyelamatkan kakakku!" kata Sam keras kepala dan menghentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari Chloe dan mendekati Dean dan Clark. Saat Sam semakin dekat, tiba-toba Clark melepaskan tangannya dari Dean yang sudah pingsan dan babak belur, marasa kesakitan entah kenapa, padahal Sam belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Dan pada saat yang sama batu hijau yang ada di kantung Sam pun menyala.

Sam mengambilnya, memandang bergantian pada Clark dan batu itu dengan heran. Apa yang terjadi?

"Sam, lebih dekatkan batu itu lagi pada Clark!" perintah Chloe sambil mendekati Sam dan Clark.

Sam melakukan apa yang diperintahkanChloe masih dengan raut wajah keheranan, dan Clark semakin terlihat kesakitan, seolah ada sesuatu pada batu itu yang membakar tubuhnya.

Chloe lebih mendekat pada Clark. "Chloe, menjauh!" kata Sam. Tapi Chloe tidak mendengarkan Sam dan malah semakin dekat, dan mengambil kalung merah yang dipakai Clark.

"Sekarang jauhkan batu itu Sam," perintah Chloe lagi.

"Jangan bercanda, kau mau mati?"

"Tenang Sam, dia sudah tidak jahat lagi, percayalah," Chloe meyakinkan.

"Baiklah..." kata Sam sambil menjauhkan batu itu dari Clark. Sekarang Clark tidak lagi kesakitan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Clark seperti habis terhipnotis.

Chloe menunjukkan kalung merah itu pada Clark, seketika itu Clark mengerti. "Krypton merah," Katanya.

"Dean!" Sam langsung berlari ke arah Dean yang tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya penuh luka memar dan denyut nadinya lemah. Dan saat itu juga iblis wanita itu menhilang.

"Call 911!" perintah Sam.

Lana langsung menghubungu 911 dan beberama menit kemudian Dean sudah berada dalam perawatan dokter...

"Krypton merah? Apa itu?" tanya Sam di ruang rawat Dean setelah dokter mengatakan Dean tak apa-apa dan hatinya kembali tenang.

"Itu adalah batu dari planet asalnya Clark, planet Kryptonite. Batu hijau yang kau punya itu akan melemahkan Clark, sedangkan batu yang merah bisa menghipnotis Clark," Jelas Chloe.

"Jadi... selama ini kau berbohong padaku, Clark?" tanya Lana. Dari matanya terlihat dia sangat terluka karena selama ini merasa dibohongi oleh Clark.

"Lana... I'm sorry..." katanya lirih pada Lana. Tapi Lana tak mendengarkan dan malah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Lana..." Clark ingin berlari mengejar Lana tapi dihentikan oleh Chloe.

"Biarkan dia menenagkan diri dulu Clark," Kata Chole menasihati.

Clark kembali terduduk. "jadi, apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?" tanyanya.

"Kau terhipnotis oleh seorang demon untuk membunuh orang-orang dengan mengambil hatinya saja tanpa darah atau luka lainnya. Awalnya kami tak tahu kalau pembunuhnya itu kau, lalu kami cari tahu bersama. Dan malam itu kau baru saja membunuh seseorang. Dean datang dan kau menyerangnya hingga seperti ini..." Kata Chloe.

"Maafkan aku Sam..." Clark terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Bukan salahmu," Sam menenagkan Clark.

"Lalu, kapan kau dapatkan kalung itu?" tanya Chloe pada Clark.

"Aku tak ingat. Hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah aku sedang tidur..."

"Pasti demon itu memakaikanmu saat kau sedang tidur! Iblis sialan!" umpat Sam kesal.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita jaga Dean sambil menyusun rencana selanjutnya..." Chloe coba menenangkan Sam.

"Jadi, siapa kau dan Dean sebenarnya? Aku tak percaya kalau kalian kelompok detektif. Dari pengetahuan dan persiapan, kalian lebih mirip seorang hunter... demon hunter," Tanya Chloe.

"Da...darimana kau tahu kalau kami seorang demon hunter? Biasanya tak pernah ada yang menyangka kalau kami ini demon hunter, karena tak ada yang percaya pada demon sebelum mereka melihatnya sendiri," kata Sam kaget dan heran.

"Dan aku telah melihatnya malam ini," Kata Chloe datar.

"Aku juga sering melihat situs-situs tentang perburuan demon kok! Hanya saja waktu itu aku belum percaya dan hanya iseng-iseng membacanya. Tak kusangka kalau yang mereka bicarakan di situs itu benar!" jelas Chloe.

"Jadi, kau dan Dean benar-benar bisa membasmi demon? Unbelievable!" Clark masih agak tak percaya dengan perkataan Sam.

"Begitu juga aku. Masih tak masuk akal kurasa kalau ada manusia dari planet lain disini. Kupikir planet-planet lain tak pernah punya kehidupan," Sam berkata sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oke, aku mau ke kafetaria dulu, cari kopi. Mau ikut?" tanya Chloe pada Sam dan Clark.

Sam menggeleng. "Aku mau menjaga Dean disini, aku titip saja, boleh kan?" tanya Sam pada Chole.

"Aku juga titip saja, aku mau ke toilet dulu..." kata clark lagi langsung pergi. (perasaan Clark hobi banget kabur ke toilet?).

"Baiklah," Kata Chloe sambil berlalu dari kamar rawat Dean

Sam menoleh pada Dean. Saat itu Dean membuka matanya, sinar mentari mulai masuk matanya perlahan hingga terasa menyilaukan, lalu kembali normal. Dan badannya terasa sakit semua.

"Dean, kau sudah sadar, kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa kau tak meneleponku saat menemukan demon itu?" tanya Sam.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenang saja Sammy. Sorry aku tak meneleponmu, aku lupa!" Dean menenangkan.

"Dan gara-gara kelupaanmu itu kau hampir mati tahu!"

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Clark, apa kau berhasil mengalahkannya? Ternyata dia musuh kita juga. Oh, shit!" kata Dean kesal karena merasa dibohongi.

"Maafkan aku," Kata seorang tiba-tiba dari pintu, yang ternyata Clark.

"Maafkan aku karena menyerangmu. Aku terhipnotis dan..."

"Aku tak percaya padamu. Sam, kenapa kau..."

"Calm down, Dean. Dia memang terhipnotis oleh batu krypton..." dan Sam pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Dean.

"Hah? Jadi dia ini makhluk asing? Kenapa kau tidak hijau seperti yang di TV-TV?" tanya Dean polos.

"Maksudmu alien? Memangnya kau pikir semua makhluk selain yang ada di bumi itu alien?" Sam balik bertanya pada dean.

"Maybe...? sudahlah. Jadi sekarang kamu sudah tidak terhipnotis lagi?" tanya Dean masih kurang yakin.

"Begitulah. Dean, aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah membuatmu samapi seperti ini..." kata Clark menyesal.

"It's ok... lalu, bagaimana dengan demonnya? Sudah berhasil dibasmi?" tanya Dean.

"Sayangnya belum. Demon itu menghilang setelah kau pingsan," Kata Sam.

"What! jadi aku sudah sampai babak belur begini kalian belum menagkap demonnya. Padahal kalian punya Clark yang punya kekuatan melebihi manusia..." kata Dean setengah marah.

"Saat itu aku terlalu khawatir padamu Dean, aku jadi lupa pada wanita itu..."

"Tapi aku sempat melihat wanita itu tiba-tiba menghilang..." kata Chloe.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" tanya Dean yang mulai agak berkurang jengkelnya.

"Take care of you and then find the way to send that son of a bitch back to the hell."

"Oh come on, aku sudah sadar dan aku sudah sangat sehat. Lebih baik kita langsung

mencari cara memusnahkan mahkluk itu saja!" kata Dean merajuk.

"Kau harus istirahat dulu. Lagupula kita masih punya waktu 6 hari sebelum pembunuhan selanjutnya, tanggal 25 kan? Santailah dulu Dean..." Sam menasihati kakaknya.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Aku dapat petunjuk tentang demon wanita itu. Waktu aku sedang diserang oleh Clark –Dean melirik sebentar pada Clark– aku mendengar wanita itu berkata 'Kau harus mati seperti Misley!'" Dean berkata sambil menirukan gaya wanita itu.

"Misley? Nama pacarnya?" tanya Sam kebingungan.

Dean hanya angkat bahu.

"Dean, sudah sadar?" Chloe tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Dean sambil kerepotan membawa 3 cangkir kopi dan beberapa snack. (gimana bawanya ya?)

"Oh, hai Chloe. Mana Lana?" Dean yang memang sejak tadi tak melihat Lana mencari cari di belakang Chloe. (kali-kalia aja nyelip!)

"Mmm... Lana... dia... sedang menenangkan diri sebentar," Jawab Chloe agak terbata.

"Kenapa? Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Dean agak khawatir.

"Hanya salah paham dengan Clark," jawab Sam.

"Aku akan mencarinya.." kata Dean langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, Dean! Kau kan harus banyak istirahat..." kata-kata Sam tak didengarnya karena Dean sudah pergi meninggalkan kamar rawatnya.

Di taman...

"Disini kau rupanya!" kata Dean setelah menemuka Lana. Lana agak kaget mendengar sapaan dean.

"Kau sudah sadar Dean! Tapi, kenapa kau kesini? Apa dokter sudah mengizinkanmu jalan-jalan?" tanya Lana khawatir.

"Sebenarnya sih belum, tapi aku bosan di kamar, tidak ada wanita yang secantik kau disana!" goda Dean yang membuat wajah Lana yang tadinya murung jadi mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Lalu Chloe kau anggap apa?" Lana bertanya agak tersinggung, karena temannya tak dianggap.

Dean menanggapinya santai, "kalau dia sih punyanya Sam."

"Dan aku juga punya Clark," Katanya. Dan seketika itu wajahnya kembali murung.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Clark?" tebak Dean.

"Not a big deal..." Lana berkata sambil memasang senyum terpaksa.

"I don't think so... come on, tell me! Maybe I can help you?" Dean menawarkan bantuan.

"Hhh... sebenarnya, aku kecewa pada Clark..."

"Kecewa? Kenapa? Apa Clark memutuskanmu?" Dean bertanya, heran.

"Tidak... bukan seperti itu. Aku... aku hanya tak menyangka saja kalau selama ini ternyata Clark berbohong padaku..."

"Berbohong? Bohong apa?" Dean kembali bertanya.

"Dean please! Bisa nggak kau mendengarkan ceritaku sampai selesai baru berkomentar?" Lana mulai jengkel karena dari tadi ceritanya dipotong terus oleh pertanyaan Dean.

"Oh, ok, sorry!" Dean berkata agak gugup-malu.

"Ternyata dia bukan manusia dari planet bumi seperti kita, kau sudah tahu Dean?"

"Ya, aku sudah diberitahu oleh Sammy."

"Dean!" lana mulai memandanginya jengkel.

"Maaf, habis tadi kan kau bertanya padaku, kupikir aku harus menjawab."

"Aku hanya merasa dibohongi saja selama ini oleh Clark."

Jeda beberapa saat... "Dean?"

"Ya?" Dean menjawab agak takut-takut.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Lana keheranan.

"Oh, memangnya ceritamu sudah selesai?" tanya Dean polos.

"Dean!" Lana mulai kesal dan mukanya memerah. Tapi senyumnya tak mau juga pergi melihat kekonyolan Dean. Dean jadi tersipu-sipu sendiri.

"Kupikir, mungkin wajar saja dia menyembunyikan itu darimu. Mungkin dia tak mau ada orang yang tahu tentang siapa dirinya?" Dean menebak-nebak.

"I'm his girlfriend, Sam! Lagipula dia tak menyimpan rahasianya sendirian. Ternyata Chloe juga tahu kalau Clark itu dari planet lain," Lana berkata sambil menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah.

"Ssshh... mungkin dia takut dengan reaksimu. Mungkin dia takut kalau kau tidak bisa meneria dia apa adanya kalau Clark jujur padamu. Mungkin dia takut kau menolak dan menunggalkannya seperti saat ini..." kata Dean lirih seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri, tapi cukup terdengar di telinga Lana.

"Tapi aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya hanya karena itu..."

"Mana Clark tahu? Yang ada di pikirannya pasti bahwa kemungkinan kau tak kan menerimanya kalau dia jujur. Dan dengan kemungkinan itu saja sudah membuatnya takut untuk berbicara."

"Ya... mungkin begitu..." Lana berkata lirih.

"Ok, cukup chick flick moment-nya... sebenarnya aku benci ini, tapi untuk temanku..." Dean tersenyum dan menoleh pada Clark, Sam dan Chloe yang ternyata mengintip Dean dan Lana sedari tadi di balik tembok dekat taman itu.

"Clark... maafkan aku...!" Lana berlari ke pelukan Clark yang langsung ditangkap oleh dada bidang Clark. (mau ketawa ngebacanya!)

"Come on... aku benci saat-saat seperti ini!" Dean mengeluh.

"Haha... maaf! But, thank's sudah menolong kami," Kata Clark berterimakasih.

"Dan aku masih tidak bisa terima dengan perkataanmu tentangku tadi," Chloe berkata dengan nada kesal pada Dean.

"Yang mana? Waktu aku bilang kalau kau itu punyanya Sam?" Dean berpura-pura tak mengerti.

Seketika itu wajah Sam dan Chloe sama-sama memerah. "Dean!" kata mereka bersamaan...

Dean tertawa keras diikuti oleh Lana dan Clark...

8 hari kemudian...

"Akhirnya aku keluar juga dari tempat terkutuk itu. Aku sudah mati kebosanan disana... ditambah Sammy yang super cerewet, it's just like a hell!" Dean bahagia.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri yang susah sekali disuruh minum obat dan selalu kabur saat malam..."

"Aku bosan Sammy sama makanan rumah sakit, aku mau cheeseburger kesukaanku tapi kau tak mau membelikannya. Jadi aku..." Dean menghentikan kata-katanya karena sadar telah kelepasan bicara, mungkin karena saking senangnya.

"Jadi, kemarin-kemarin waktu kau kabur itu beli burger ya! Pantas saja kau sulit ditemukan! Dean, bisa tidak sih sekali-sekali kau perhatikan kesehatanmu? Kalau kau makan junk food terus..."

"Stop Sam! Tolong jangan rusak kebahagiaanku hari ini dengan nasihatmu!" kata Dean memotong kata-kata Sam.

"Oh ya, aku dan Sam sudah memeriksa demon itu. Namanya Anne Watson. Dan orang yang bernama Misley itu ternyata pacar Anne. Nama lengkapnya Misley Crad. Anne Watson dikabarkan menghilang, dan tepat seminggu setelah kabar menghilang Anne, Misley ditemukan meninggal untuk pertama kalinya di taman hiburan itu dengan cara mengambil hatinya tanpa darah. Dan saat itu pertama kalinya Clark terhipnotis krypton merah," Chloe mencoba mengalihkan Sam dan Dean dari pertengakaran mereka.

"Dan kita sudah punya rencana menghabisi iblis itu," tambah Chloe.

"Rencana? Apa?" Dean terpancing.

"Malam ini kita berpencar mencari target demon itu, dan siapapun yang menemukannya harus menggiringnya menuju gua tempat Dean diserang itu, disana aku dan Sam sudah menggambar perangkap demon. Kita tinggal menjebaknya dan mengembalikannya ke neraka..." jelas Chloe.

"Kenapa kita tidak mencari mayatnya saja lalu membakarnya seperti biasanya?" tanya Dean.

"Hal itu terlalu lama Dean. Dan kalau gagal kita harus menunggu saat dia akan membunuh lagi. Dengan devil's trap lebih mudah dan cepat," jawab Sam.

Dean mengangkat bahu. Lalu bertanya lagi, "Lalu, kita berpencar sendiri-sendiri atau kelompok?" Katanya sambil mengerling sebentar pada Lana. Clark memandanginya dengan sikap waspada.

"Kelompok, tapi aku yang mengatur kelompoknya. Sam, Clark, dan Lana. Lalu kau dan aku."

Dean terlihat kecewa. Tapi dia tak bisa menolaknya, karena Sam sudah memberinya tatapan 'akan kuhajar kau kalau berani menolak.'

Malam harinya...

"Aku tidak percaya kemarin kau sengaja sekelompok berdua dengan Lana. Lana itu pacar Clark, Dean," Chloe memulai percakapan di tengah misi mereka.

"Siapa bilang aku sengaja ingin berkelompok dengan Lana? Aku hanya ingin membiarkan kalian berduaan. Aku tahu kau suka dengan Sam sejak pertama kali melihatnya," Kata Dean yang langsung membuat muka Chloe semerah kepiting rebus.

"Dan kupikir mungkin saja Sam bisa menemukan cinta baru setelah kepergian Jess..."

"Jess? Pacar Sam?"

"Umm... ya... dia meninggal karena kebakaran, dan sampai sekarang belum menemukan penggantinya, karena dia merasa kematian Jess adalah salahnya."

"Salahnya? Bagaimana itu bisa jadi salahnya?"

"It's complicated."

Chloe diam sebentar. Lalu bertanya lagi, "Jadi kau tak suka dengan Lana?"

"Oh, aku selalu menyukai semua wanita," Jawab Dean sengan senyum lebar.

"Playboy!" vonis Chloe. Dan Dean semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Hei... bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim itu dulu?" kata Dean sambil menunjuk salah satu tukang es krim.

"Dean, kita tidak sedang kencan. Kita ini punya misi, bisakah kau serius sedikit?"

"Come on, sebelum demon itu datang, kita bisa bersantai sedikit kan? Jangan terlalu serius..."

"Baiklah..." Chloe akhirnya luluh dengan rayuan Dean.

"Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Sam bisa bertahan dengamu. Kalian sangat berbeda jauh satu sama lain. Sam itu selalu serius, bagaimana bisa dia bertahan denganmu yang cuma bisa main-main begni?" Chloe bertanya sambil memakan es krimnya.

Dean tidak sempat menjawabnya karena telepon genggamnya berbunyi. "ya Sam? Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Dean, yang ternyata Sam yang menelepon.

"Ya, segeralah kesini. Di gua ya..." jawab Sam di seberang sana dan langsung menutup telepon.

"Sam sudah menangkapnya, ayo cepat kesana!" kata Dean yang langsung menarik tangan Chloe, membuat muka Chloe penuh dengan es krimnya sendiri karena ditarik Dean tadi.

"Dean, stop, please...!" pinta Chloe, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Dean yang masih terus menyeret Chloe.

"Dean...!" pinta Chloe akhirnya setengah teriak. Dan tepat saat itu mereka sudah sampai depam mulut gua.

"Ok, I'm stopping..." kata Dean dan menoleh pada Chloe. Tapi wajah Dean yang tadinya serius langsung berubah menjadi tawa yang sangat keras begitu melihat wajah Chole yang penuh oleh es krim.

"What the... haha...!" Dean tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya karena tawanya.

Wajah Chloe langsung merah ditertawakan Dean, dan buru-buru mengambil sapu tangannya untuk mengleap wajahnya yang berantakan. "Ini kan juga gara-gara kau seenaknya menarikku, padahal aku sedang makan es krim!" kata Chloe kesal.

"Dean? Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana? Dan kenapa kau tertawa sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Sam yang keluar dari gua itu karena heran mendengar tawa Dean.

"Sudahlah Sam, kakakmu itu sedang gila. Mana demonnya?" tanya Chloe sambil menarik Sam masuk gua. Dean mengikuti mereka sambil masih sedikit tertawa.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini, dasar kalian manusia menyebalkan!" teriak demon itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kenapa kau harus membunuh manusia-manusia itu?" Chloe memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Harusnya kalian berterimakasih karena aku membunuh mereka! Karena mereka tak punya hati, mereka yang kubunuh adalah orang-orang yang sudah berselingkuh dengan pasangannya. Mereka semua tidak setia dengan pasangannya. Mereka semua tida punya hati! Maka kuambil dan kuhancurkan hati mereka agar tak melukai hati orang lain lagi," Kata wanita itu.

"Tapi tak harus begitu kan? Mereka pantas diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan mereka," Lana berkata.

"Kesempatan? Orang-orang seperti mereka tak pantas diberi kesempatan! Mereka lebih pantas mati! Seperti kau, Dean Winchester. Kau harusnya mati seperti orang-orang itu. Seperti Misley!" wanita itu berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Dan apakah kau yang membunuh Misley?" kali ini Clark yang bertanya.

"Ya. Dan itu salahnya! Dia yang lebih dulu membunuhku. Aku hanya membalaskan dendamku!" katanya penuh amarah.

"Dan kenapa kau membunuh hanya pada tanggal 9, 13, dan 21?" Chloe juga bertanya.

"Itu adalah tanggal dimana dia mengkhianatiku. Tanggal 13 bulan 9 tahun 2001..."

"Sudah cukup omong kosongnya. Kalian mundurlah, aku akan membacakan mantranya," Kata Sam. Dia membuka jurnal ayahnya dan mulai membacakan mantra exorcism.

Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem  
Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo...

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...

Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias  
libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.  
Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,  
te rogamus, audi nos.

Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae  
te rogamus, audi nos….

Asap hitam mulai keluar dari mulut wanita itu hingga akhirnya tertarik pada sebuah lubang di atasnya. Wanita itu jatuh tergeletak, sudah tak bernyawa. Exorcism selesai, Sam menutup kembali jurnal ayahnya.

"Apa itu tadi?" Clark bertanya heran.

"Itulah wujud asli demon itu," Kata Sam menjelaskan.

"Jadi... semua ini sudah berakhir?" tanya Lana yang masih agak ketakutan.

"It's over Lana," Jawab Dean yang disertai anggukan dari Sam.

"Kalian sudah mau pergi?" tanya Chloe saat melihat Sam dan Dean memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam impala Dean.

"Ya, masih banyak demon-demon diluar sana yang perlu kami basmi," Jawab Sam.

"Tenang saja Chloe, kami pasti akan sering kesini karena Sammy pasti akan segera merindukanmu," Kata Dean meledek.

Muka Sam dan Chloe lagi-lagi memerah mendengar ejekan Dean, tapi dia cepat berkata, "Bukannya kau yang akan merindukan Lana?" kata Sam.

"Lana kan pacarnya Clark," Kata Dean mengikuti kata-kata Sam saat dia memarahinya waktu pertama kali Dean bertemu Lana.

"Memang benar kan?" kata Sam.

"Whatever, bitch!"

"Jerk," Sam membalas.

"Sudah... sudah... apa kalian tidak lelah selalu bertengkar?" Lana mencoba menengahi.

"Sam, Dean, sekali lagi terima kasih karena kalian telah menghabisi demon itu," Kata Clark yang seolah tidak menghiraukan pertengkaran barusan.

"We just did our job," Jawab Dean sambil berjabat tangan dengan Clark, Chloe dan Lana. Setengah bergurau dia berkata pada Lana, "Kalau kau putus dengan Clark, langsung hubungi aku ya?" katanya.

Lana hanya tertawa. Tapi Clark berkata, "Sayangnya hal itu tak kan terjadi," Katanya yakin.

"Kami juga berterima kasih karena selama kami disini kau mau menerima kami di rumahmu," Sam berkata sambil berjabat tangan dengan Clark. Lalu pada Lana, dan Chloe.

"Take care of yourself," Chloe berkata pada lirih di telinga Sam. Sam mengangguk pelan dan memelukanya.

"Hey, mau berapa lama kalian berpelukan seperti teletubbies begitu?" tegur Dean yang sudah gelisah duduk di impalanya.

Sam melepaskan pelukannya dengan Chloe dengan agak berat hati. Dan berjalan menuju impala Dean.

Impala itu mulai bergerak menjauh... dan menjauh dari Clark, Lana, Chloe dan Smallville...

THE END

Plz review?


End file.
